Fracture: Interlude
by Jessica Cornell
Summary: A scene that takes place during Fracture (my other AoS fic). Warnings on the inside. Some torture and mentions of rape.


**Just a short scene that takes place during Skye's torture and imprisonment during my other fic Fracture. You actually don't have to read Fracture first. This is just some insight into a small part of what happened, but you could easily read it first and then read the other one. **

**There is no rape, however, mentions of rape, non-con touching, and torture apply here. Dark Fitz! Not for Fitz lovers. **

Leopold Fitz sat off to the side, smoking a thinly rolled cigarette and watching Agent Skye. The girl was strapped to a chair, naked and wet. He didn't mean in that in a sexy, erotic way. She was literally drenched from head to toe. He'd made sure of it.

Soon, he'd give the order and his men would begin 'questioning' her again. For now, he needed a break from the rigorous activities of the hours before. This-interlude-with Agent Skye had been the release he needed. Nothing, not even the most deranged and dangerous sex with Aida had come close to what it felt like to have someone totally at your mercy in that kind of way.

He was exhausted. A thin current of energy still ran through him, however, and he knew that if he tapped into it, everything else would fall into place. People like him didn't stay tired for long.

The girl in the chair moaned and tossed her head to the side. Fitz cocked his and took a slow drag of the cigarette while he watched her. Bruises from his earlier ministrations had begun to bloom on her arms and especially her legs. Some on her hips. He looked on dispassionately.

His men brought in a small machine, wheeling it over to him before he said, "Put it over there." He gestured to Skye and they obeyed. "Hook her up before you go."

They did as they were told and then left. Fitz stubbed out the cigarette and then rolled his head around, loosening his neck muscles. A quiver of anticipation churned in his gut and his cock gave the barest of twitches. He stood up and made his way to Skye and the machine. His men had put electrodes in various places on her body, chest, temples, stomach and thighs. If he pushed the right button, she'd feel as though every muscles in her body was being ripped out.

He couldn't help it. Dragging a chair over, he sat in front of her and ran his palms up her thighs. His thumbs brushed her swollen outer lips between her legs. She flinched, still unconscious.

He was curious.

Very slowly, he leaned in between her legs and taking his thumbs, spread her apart, looking over the destruction he'd wrought to the outside and inside of her body. A sick part of him was fascinated. The twisting in his gut grew stronger until he backed away.

First things first. He turned up the machine to 300 volts and then, hesitating only for a second, pushed the green button that sent currents of electricity throughout her body. It convulsed for only a few seconds, but it was enough to wake up Skye.

Panic covered her face and turned her eyes wide and terrified. She jerked against her restraints to no avail. Then her eyes landed on Fitz and she shook her head.

"Please, Fitz, you have to listen to me." Her voice was cracked and broken but he understood her. "This isn't real. We're all gonna die if we don't get out of here."

Fitz looked from her to the machine and then back again. "_You_ are most definitely going to die if you don't give up your friends. Tell me, Skye, and all this pain goes away."

Would he be able to keep that promise? He prided himself on never lying, but Skye was so … delectable. She was tough and he loved a challenge. He loved seeing her break down. He loved the way she felt around him when he was inside her. The way her skin broke so easily under his nails.

It would be hard indeed.

Luckily, she wouldn't cooperate. He half smiled and hit the green button.

Skye's body contorted in spasms, her back and neck arching in the chair until he was sure they'd break. Then he turned it off.

"Either way, I'll enjoy myself." Fitz slouched backwards in his own chair, showing a rare moment of relaxation in front of others. He eyed the girl in front of him, breathing hard and in obvious pain. "Do you think they'd do the same for you?"

Skye scowled at him. "Of course they would. That's what friends do."

Fitz pondered that for a moment. "When you have all the power in the world, you don't need friends."

"You have Aida," Skye breathed. "Isn't she the reason you're even here? You'd have nothing without her."

Fitz's eyes instantly went flat and that earned Skye another round of electro-shocks. He could tell by her smirk she thought it was worth it, though. He'd make her realize her error very soon. "It's Madame Hydra to you, Agent Skye. Or … just Skye now, probably."

"Good," she gasped out. "I never wanted to be apart of your shitty organization anyway."

"You're quite chatty for someone who, just an hour ago, I had several times on _that_ floor. Right over there."

Skye paled and looked away. Fitz leaned back and enjoyed her humiliation. "In college once, there was a girl. I forget her name." No, he didn't. "She was very beautiful. Popular. Smart. She had everything." Not anymore. "She made the mistake of thinking she was better than everyone. Of me. I admit," he gave a short laugh, "I lost my temper." And she lost everything.

Skye looked at him, a little nauseated. "What did you do?"

The mirth disappeared quickly from his eyes as he focused on her. His voice was flat. "I did the same thing to her that I did to you, only she got hers after I took an old copper pipe to her face. After that night, she was no longer beautiful. Or popular, or smart."

Skye looked at him like he was thing making her sick.

He gave a small smile and shook his head. "Don't worry, Skye. I won't break every bone in your face. You can stay beautiful. For as long as I decide to let you live anyway."

"And how long will that be?"

Fitz stood up and slowly walked behind her, tracing little patterns on her exposed flesh as he did. Once there, he stopped and put his hands on her shoulders, leaning down close to her ear. "Not for a very long while. Let's continue, shall we?"


End file.
